Why Won't You Let Me Help You
by Masquerade Shadows
Summary: Why do you always refuse to take my hand Teito?
1. Chapter 1

**I Do Not Own 07-Ghost the rightful owner belong's to Yuki Amemiya and Yukino Ichihara.**

 **Thank you for taking your time to read this**

 **Leave any comments if you so wish to. If you like you can be straightforward I would not mind at all.**

Blood splatter all around the arena and a few droplets splashed my right cheek. I turn to my side and stare at Mikage sitting down shaken by what he witness and I walk towards him.

"I have killed thousands of people with these hands to the point where I can kill anyone without any hesitation. You said I am a pure and kind heart but just as you have witnessed I am of no such thing" I said walking closer to him closing the distance between us.

"I don't understand what you see in me that made you lead to that conclusion, but let me tell you this I am not the person you said I am. I am not your friend and I will never be they are unnecessary and worthless to my life" I said spitting venom with each word coming out of my mouth.

"I have been meaning to ask this, why did you even bother trying to befriend me?" I ask him.

He stays silent for a moment "it's cause you seem so lonely" he finally said softly.

I was very confused by his words "what do you mean?"

"You always have this expression like you were asking for help. Like you are in a deep dark hole and you are begging for someone to come along to pull you out…" Mikage said and stop shaking and look straight at me.

"Teito I know you are only acting like this, I know that you don't like to kill with your hands I know that you wish to do the opposite and help people," Mikage said and stood up.

"What nonsense are you talking about? I don't need help from anyone…" I said but was interrupted "YOU ARE DOING THAT AGAIN!" Mikage yelled angrily and caught my attention.

"TEITO WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?! WHY DON'T YOU COUNT ON SOMEONE ELSE?! Why do you refuse to ask for help? You don't need to go through this by yourself." he said closing even more of the distance between us.

"Teito why do you always refuse to take my hand?" Mikage demanding an answer.

Teito said nothing and only stare at Mikage silent and after a moment he turns away and started walking towards the exit.

"TEITO ANSWER ME!" Mikage yelled but he kept walking and was only one step away from the exit.

"TEITO!" Mikage yelled out with all his might and Teito stop and turn his head around with sorrow eyes.

"It's because I have no right to take your hand" Teito said and walk out of the arena. Mikage stood there speechless as Teito disappears from the room.

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this and have a good day.**


	2. Chapter 2

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I Do Not Own 07-Ghost the rightful owner belong's to Yuki Amemiya and Yukino Ichihara./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Thank you for taking your time to read this/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Leave any comments if you so wish to. If you like you can be straightforward I would not mind at all./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I quickly left the exam room and went to the back of the school where me and Mikage go after classes were over. I look at the spot where we usually sit and I remember the time when I came back from a mission./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Flash Back/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I was given an order to kill some rats that were stealing files and weapons from the Military. There were at least 20 people and when I was about to finish the last person off, but when I got a closer look at his face I remember who he was. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I remember seeing him around in the city when I was still living in Miroku mansion. Whenever I went to go to my training I always saw him helping people out from outside of the carriage. On a rainy day, I saw him help out an old man who was out in the rain drench and he gave him the umbrella he had and some money. The old man was surprised and was grateful to the man who gave a smile and said "everyone should help one another when they are in need" he said happily and quickly run to get out of the rain. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I was amazed by his action I was never treated like that. I always had lived in the dark side of the world I wanted to give up the life of taking another's life and help them instead./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I hesitated on taking the man's life he was like Mikage always willing to help people and was on the other side of the world that I could never go to./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Teito what are you doing? Get this done with already we had already wasted a lot of time here" Karu said standing at the entrance of the door crossing his arms./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I look at the man shaking in fear and I raise my blade up and ended my mission. After that, I had fully realized that I couldn't escape from the deep dark hole of the world. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"When I got back to the academy I went to the back of the school and sat down feeling sick to my stomach I put my head on my knees. And before I knew it I felt tears coming down my cheeks I was disgusted with my life my hands were stained with dark pools of blood and I knew it wouldn't stop there. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"After a while, I heard someone calling my name "TEITO, TEITO CAN YOU HEAR ME!" When I look up I saw Mikage./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Mikage…" I whispered out a surprise. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""What are you doing here? What happens" Mikage said and I realize that I was still crying./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Nothing it's nothing, some stuff went into my eye" I said in response and wipe the tears away. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Mikage knew that was a lie but ignored it not wanting to pray on it even more "come on Teito let's go" Mikage said and extended his hand out. I look at his hand that he offers and I couldn't bring myself to take it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"End of Flash Back/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I am sorry Mikage but I can't allow you to be dirty by my hands. You are my light, my hope in this deep dark hole I want you to remain as you are. I won't let you be dirty like me." I said to myself, my knees drop to the floor and I cover my eyes as tears start to pour down my cheeks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""I am sorry Mikage but thank you. Thank you for always staying by my side and extending your hand to me. Thank you Mikage you are the only person I could ever call a friend."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I wrote another short story that kind of relates to this its called "/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I Will Always Extend My Hand For A Comrade" but at the same time it doesn't... hard to explain but once you read it you will understand what I am trying to say./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Thank you for taking your time to read this and have a wonderful day. /span/p 


End file.
